lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Look what Dex did!/THIS IS THE only WAY I WILL SETTLE FOR SOKEEFE NOT HAPPENING!!
PREFACE: Both the Neverseen and the Black Swan have grown, almost all of the Lost Cities have secretly chosen a side in this silent war. The Neverseen are holding a meeting including everyone on their side regarding a new tactic. The Black Swan’s spies were able to give the date and location before detection and “relocation”. Sophie and Keefe the only to members of the Black Swan who were given the mission for their special talents of going under cover and plant a bomb to knockout out all of the members of the Neverseen and taking account of all the members. CHAPTER ONE!! In Black Swan headquarters, Mr. Forkle and Dex and Fitz are supervising the mission while Terigan and the rest of the collective were talking about plans to get Tam, Lihn’s brother out of the hands of the Neverseen. Lihn, Wylie and Marella were with them. Dex was only with Mr. Forkle because of how the communicators inside their pendants worked, well, how Dex said they worked, he had said the chip inside them could only be activated by a technopath just so he could be there with Fitz and Forkle. “I really hope Sophie’s ready for this, after all the,” Mr. Forkle’s husky voice paused and coughed pointedly at Fitz. “Drama.” The boy with teal eyes had the decency to look ashamed about everything that had happened, he was mainly there for communication with Sophie and Mr. Forkle hoped that there would not be much of a problem. This was the first mission the two of them had gone on together and Sophie’s first ever since the problem with the Matchmakers. “Me too, she seems pretty sharp though. And Keefe is a natural lier .” Dex said, thinking of all the days and weeks that he and the collective had been scared to death about Sophie, not to mention Grady and Edaline, they still had no idea what had brought her out of her walking dead state but he had a feeling that they would need it again. It was almost funny to see Mr. Forkle worry about Sophie when it was because of him that the matchmakers made her ‘Unmatchable’. Almost. “You’re right about that, Dex.” Mr. Forkle answered absently. He was thinking about those days too, he blamed himself the whole time and he knew what would happen if he let that guilt break him. Noticing himself getting distracted he shook himself and started to pay attention to the mission. The plan had backup plans of course, they always did. Despite everyone’s reservations they all knew that this was what would work. It was undercover, Sophie and Keefe were to be disguised as two teens who were on the Neverseen’s side joining in on the meeting in the Neverseen’s hideout. From there, all they needed to do was plant the bomb, alert Forkle and Dex, set the timer and leave and return to Keslers shop to remove the disguises and wait for the collective to count the sleeping members. We are in position Sophie transmitted to Fitz, she sounds tense Fitz thought, until he realised that this was the first time Sophie had reached out to him instead of him reaching out to her. It was a step in the right direction, he knew that, but he also knew that it was for the best, or that was what he was trying to convince himself of. Okay, did security give you any trouble? He asked, deciding it would be best to not highlight that fact just yet. Nope, the disguises that Kesler gave us worked perfectly and so did Dex’s adjustments to the ledger, Kayla Reinumon and Malkor Skalin are apart of this meeting. The only problem is that Keefe is looking at every. Single. Reflective surface, moaning about the loss of his hair. Sophie answered sending a picture to him of Keefe’s long silver haired, dark eyed avatar clutching his hair with one hand while their reflection showed the two ‘agents’ walking hand in hand. Well, I’m just glad that we didn’t let him use his original choices in names. He transmitted back, trying to sound joking while gritting his teeth at the small pang of envy for his best friend. He should not feel jealous, he knew that Sophie and Keefe weren't a thing, it was just for the mission. Just. The. Mission. Yep, ‘Batman hero’ just makes me more determined to figure out a way to telepathically slap him. Sophie transmitted back to Fitz, it felt good just to talk with him, without all the heart flutterings and blushes. I might just help you with that, Fitz answered. keep me posted on the mission, I’m getting some pretty serious glares here, see you, and good luck you guys. K, see you soon. “ They got everything set up with no problems” Fitz relayed to Mr. Forkle. “You know,” Dex said. “The Neverseen might be huge and complicated sometimes they can be very, very clever but now they can’t even catch two teenagers sneaking in a bomb.” “That may be true now,” Mr. Forkle admonished Dex firmly “but after tonight Vespera will double down on her troops, hard.” “Your right, sorry.” Dex grumbled before checking on the communicators. There wasn't a lot to talk about after that and all they could do was wait for Sophie’s transmission saying that the job was done so they fell into a comfortable silence. The hideout was dark, austere and utterly in the Neverseens style. Sophie and Keefe were reasonably impressed, it looked like a dark main square, like one from the set of a play Sophie had seen with her human mother and father, right before the huge storm comes. Everyone there was chatting and laughing not sulking or keeping to themselves, like they weren't there to plan new strategies in a silent war that was about to become a very loud one. “ This is a different crowd than expected isn't Foster?” Keefe asked looking away from his ruined reflection. They had been walking hand in hand but now Keefe draped his arm across Sophie’s shoulders. “Yes, it is.” Sophie answered, reaching up to tug on an itchy eyelash, trying and failing to stop herself from blushing, this was her first mission, and the most important one, she needed to focus. “Seeing everyone like this,” She gestured around the square. “makes me realize that these people are normal and think they are doing what is right for their world, and here we are, coming in with a bomb just to take a count of who is on the other side.” “We cant think like that Foster, we just need to get this done and figure things out one step at a time.” Looking into his eyes right then, she understood he was thinking the same thing she was. She realized they stopped and saw how close they were standing. There she went blushing again. She tugged out another eyelash and fidgeted with her bright red curls. The small, almost miniscule bomb was in a necklace around her neck, it weighed heavily. She knew she shouldn't feel bad about any of this, they were the enemy and the Black Swan needed to know exactly what they are up against, not just a far off estimate, all their theories on how many members paled to the actuality, there was at least 500 members at the meeting and the Black Swan’s guess’s didn't come close. That was what bothered her the most, they knew nothing about their enemy. Keefe led them across the dark courtyard and through the crowd. “Wow, there must be at least 50 guards there are about 25 guards wandering around plus the ones at each of the entrances.” Keefe said, sounding almost bored, he was a natural at this, he always said every detail in a way nobody who might be listening would think nothing of it. From what she could see there was a stage with 5 seats in front, the one in the middle of the obsidian table was larger and almost like a throne and the four others were on opposite sides of that. “Hello!” A bright, cheery voice cut into her thoughts, turning around and trying not to look suspicious. “Oh, hi!” Sophie said “I’m Kayla and this is my,” She paused for a second, realizing that her and Keefe hadn’t decided on what their relationship status was and how to explain Keefe’s arm on her shoulder. “Friend, Malkor.” She finished. “Friend, Kay!?” Keefe exclaimed in mock shock, looking at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen, she had to laugh. “That hurts! I would have thought we have been together long enough that you wouldn't be ashamed of me!” Sophie’s face blew up in both shock and embarrassment, keefe smirked and winked. “Well, I’m Jyn!” The dark haired girl said. “Are you guys together?---When do you think this meeting will be done?--- My parents dragged me along, but I hate it here, it’s so dull!--- I would much rather be with another group.--- Don’t tell anyone I said that---.” The girl, Jyn spoke almost as fast as Jensi Sophie’s friend from Foxfire, like she had drank two large coffees in the last two minutes. “Do you want some Mallowmelt? --- There's a lady over there who sells some of the best around.--- please say yes!--- Oh, the meeting is going to start in a minute.---. Bye!” The girl waved and hurried away without a second glance. “Well,” Keefe said after Jyn left. “That girl was hyper, want to split a box of Mallowmelt?” “Sure,” Sophie answered, choosing not to ask about whether or not they were supposed to be friends or not for this mission. Suddenly a cold voice filled the courtyard, Vespera. And sure enough there she was, sitting on the center throne, with Lady Gisela on her right and someone in a cloak concealing his face on her left. “Thanks for coming everyone, today we celebrate a new awakening in this silent war and plan our next steps. Our world is crumbling, something is shaking our worlds building blocks, this thing is humans.” Sophie froze, her sight gone blurry, all this to go against a species that does not even know what elves really are? “I, however don’t hate humans but I love elves. Humans aren't lesser or dumb, but are of different value.” “We need to get the bomb in position. Now Keefe.” Sophie whispered, feeling like she might faint as the witch in front of them went on and on about how ruthless humans were and how the elves must come up to meet them after erasing the conflict in their world. Keefe nodded sharply, leading them back out of the crowd and onto a black, victorian era bench in the back. She sat down and tried to get her breath back, she didn't even bother blushing when he took the necklace from around her neck, his fingers brushing her skin. Sitting down next to her he took her hand in both of his. “What's wrong Foster? I am reading a bunch of emotions and none of them are good.” Concern lowering his voice and clouding his features. “I’m worried Keefe, look at this place, it’s huge and it still is mostly full, and this speech, will catch the interest of people we need on our side. We are losing this fight Keefe, we barely have half as many people on our side. And if anyone fails any mission, we will be destroyed, our world will be destroyed and the human world too.” She was panicking and starting to draw attention. So she didn't even react when Keefe’s arms wrapped around her and all she could do was lean into him. Then, she shook herself and calmed down enough to say, “Get the bomb in position. Lets get this done.” He gave her hand one last squeeze before leaving to finish the job. Fitz, the bomb is ready, Keefe is putting it in position. And before you ask, I am completely fine. I am just worried. She transmitted to him, hoping he believed her. She knew he wouldn’t but she could hope. Okay, I won’t pry but hurry. Things are getting tense here. On it, tell Dex to set the timer and we will get out of here. Keefe came back, nodded to her, signaling that the job was done. ���� Category:Blog posts